Partridge Family 2200 A.D.
Partridge Family 2200 A.D. (a.k.a. The Partridge Family in Outer Space) is a 30-minute Saturday morning animated series and a spin-off based on the 1970–1974 ABC live-action sitcom The Partridge Family produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions and Columbia Pictures Television and broadcast on CBS from September 7, 1974 to December 21, 1974. Production While in pre-production, Hanna-Barbera originally proposed an updated version of The Jetsons, in which Elroy would be a teenager and Judy would have a steady job as an ace reporter. (See, for instance, The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show, which was a similarly updated version of The Flintstones.) CBS, under the leadership of Fred Silverman, discarded the idea and decided to make an animated version of The Partridge Family instead. The Partridge Family had already been recurring characters on a previous Hanna-Barbera production, Goober and the Ghost Chasers. This series saw the family propelled 225 years into the future, with no explanation as to why or how. The series featured new characters Veenie (Keith's Venusian friend) and Marion (Laurie's Martian friend). Danny had a pet robot dog named Orbit. The group's matriarch Shirley was voiced by Joan Gerber. (During a February 2, 2008 New York radio interview with Mark Simone on WABC's Saturday Night Oldies show, Shirley Jones, who played mother Shirley Partridge on the live-action series, apparently was never even told of the show's existence and had no recollection of any animated version of the series ever being produced.) In addition to Jones's absence, David Cassidy (Keith Partridge) and Dave Madden (manager Reuben Kincaid) did not voice their animated counterparts; both parts were recast. Susan Dey provided Laurie's voice for only two episodes before she was replaced by former Mouseketeer Sherry Alberoni. Danny Bonaduce, Suzanne Crough and Brian Forster voiced their respective characters from the live action series. Sixteen half-hour episodes were produced for Partridge Family 2200 A.D., which lasted half a season on CBS Saturday morning (September 7, 1974 – March 8, 1975). In 1977–78, it was re-titled The Partridge Family in Outer Space when episodes were serialized on the syndicated weekday series Fred Flintstone and Friends. Like many animated series created by Hanna-Barbera in the 1970s, the show contained a laugh track created by the studio. In October 2005, two restored episodes of Partridge Family 2200 A.D., "My Son, The Spaceball Star" and "Car Trouble", were included as bonuses on The Partridge Family: The Complete First Season DVD set. Due to its ties to The Partridge Family, Partridge Family 2200 A.D. is one of only two Hanna-Barbera produced series since H-B's 1967 sale to Taft Broadcasting that are owned outright by Sony Pictures Television (whose predecessor, Screen Gems, produced the live-action show); Jeannie (an animated spin-off of I Dream of Jeannie) is the other (the copyrights to both animated series are currently held by SPT's CPT Holdings). Episodes Voices * Sherry Alberoni - Laurie Partridge * Danny Bonaduce - Danny Partridge * Suzanne Crough - Tracy Partridge * Susan Dey - Laurie Partridge (in 2 episodes) * Micky Dolenz * Brian Forster - Chris Partridge * Joan Gerber - Shirley Partridge * Chuck McLendon - Keith Partridge * Julie McWhirter - Marion * Allan Melvin * Alan Oppenheimer * Mike Road * Hal Smith - Texx * John Stephenson - Reuben Kinkaid * Lennie Weinrib * Frank Welker - Orbit Chuck McLendon also was the singing voice for The Partridge Family musical numbers. External links * *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Hanna-Barbera_Studios/P-R/Partridge_Family__2200_A_D_/index.html Partridge Family: 2200 A.D.] at the Big Cartoon DataBase *[http://www.cmongethappy.com/2200/newpf2200.html Partridge Family 2200 A.D.] Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Animated television series Category:Screen Gems Category:Columbia Pictures Television Category:CBS shows Category:Non-WarnerMedia Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:Taft Broadcasting